Lets give them something to talk about
by Sinecessity
Summary: After the many stories Cloud and Tifa have read online between them two, they decide to let the world know what really happens behind closed doors. **Obviously characters are not of my creativity**


WARNING: RATED MA

"There's not enough of you and me."

"What?"

"There's not enough of you and me." Tifa was pointing at the computer screen over the desk she and Cloud shared in their Bar/Office, somewhere off in a corner farthest from the bar and dining area. "And you are such a slut."

Cloud was sitting over at the corner of the desk, flipping through mail with bare hands because this time around, he wasn't working. He was relaxing, sort of, in household, comfortable clothes, a form fitting black tank top and black cargo pants. It was very early in the morning, many hours to pass before 7th Heaven was open for business.

He looked up from the sorting, mako infused blue eyes gave off a hint of a wounded pride at the fact Tifa called him a slut. The profile didn't fit, "What the hell are you talking about?" She 'was' suppose to be looking at orders to be picked up and deliver.

With a bare finger tip, Tifa turned the screen around in his direction. While he looked she tied up her long dark locks into a messy ponytail. She too was in household attire, a white sports bra that supported nothing because the curves of her large breast were coming out at all ends and with just a slight shiver, her nipples were ready to show where they were hiding. Her lower back and abs were bare, followed down to light grey gym shorts that hugged her firm thighs.

Cloud was reading and he was confused, dropping the mail aside him and getting off the table, "What is this?" He was leaning into the screen.

"It's a website," She walked over to his side to point at the screen again, "Our fans. Apparently they feel like they have to share their personal feelings of what we should do and who we should it with…or to…And you've done it with everybody and their mama…, "She smirked and looked to him, arms crossing one another beneath her breast, "…girls, guys…I think their's a chocobo somewhere in there…" She continued on and bent looking more deeply into that assumption.

Cloud made a face of disgust at first, but the further he thought about it, he had to laugh., "A guy over you? You're a tough bitch who has tits and a pussy…I don't think so. Cloud loves the ladies."

Tifa looked up and raised a brow. She grew real serious, real quick.

"I mean lady," Cloud clarified.

Still that grave look remained was on Tifa's face.

"You."

Tifa smiled in satisfaction and returned her attention back onto the screen.

" He quirked a brow, "And there's not enough of me and you?"

"Nope." Tifa reached for the wireless mouse and started scrolling on the screen, "There is an interesting story on here about me and Sephiroth though. I might want to look into that."

Cloud rolled his eyes. He stood and was about to step away from the desk.

"Oh does that bother you," Tifa looked over her shoulder, "There's a story here about me and Aerith."

Cloud stopped and returned, in a bit of a hurry now, "Really?" He snatched the mouse from Tifa, "Might have to check that out," and leaned over the table, into the screen again.

"A slut and a perv," she stood and playfully smacked Cloud's shoulder, walking back over to the side of the desk where the keyboard and the brain of the computer was located. Purposely she unplugged the cordless phone. Her bottom leaned against the desk. Ankles were crossed. Finger tips tapped the table surface. Her amber eyes stared at the old wooden floor, "I think we should create our own stories…more of you and me."

The power button on the screen was shut off. Cloud stood and looked at Tifa, "On the web or in real life?" He grinned and it was now his arms crossing over his chest.

She raised her head and looked over her shoulder at him, "Well the story has to come from some part of reality first. We at least have to give them the facts."

Cloud walked over to Tifa. She watched his every step. Standing now in front of her, Cloud brought his hands to her waist. He picked her up and sat her down on the table. It wobbled beneath her, "One thing is for sure," his hand left Tifa's waist. Fingers crept along her sides, traced the curve of her breast, caressing further up pass her collar bone, until her chin was in his grasp and held onto to it rather roughly, forcing Tifa to tilt her head. "They don't know what you like," Cloud whispered, leaning further into her. His knee pressed between her's, the sudden pressure forced her to spread her legs and let him in.

Cloud brushed his lips over hers. His grip was released and both his hands came to rest on her thighs. Tifa's eyes were instantly closed. With a tilt of her head back, Cloud kissed her chin. She whispered back with a slight grin, "And you do?"

"I know a few things," he nipped at her jaw line. Tifa sucked in air from the slight sting. Cloud continued to kiss beneath her ear and down her neck where he took a second nip at her shoulder, "And I don't appreciate how they make me seem like some punk ass pussy, like I don't know what to do or afraid to take charge." His hands reached down to her ass where he grabbed real tight and lifted her up again. Tifa's legs went wrapping around his waist and her arms around his shoulder for support as he carried her, but the lift wasn't long. Tifa's back was smacked into a wall by the stairs. She let out a low, "ow…" but it quickly turned into a seductive laugh. She opened her eyes and stared into Cloud's. He pressed his chest into her's, hands running down to her waist once again, but now he was pulling her shorts down.

"I'm not afraid to take charge."

"No…you're not."

They kissed and as Tifa's shorts were getting pulled, her hands where fiddling with the zipper of his pants. Cloud stepped back and dropped Tifa's legs long enough to pull her shorts completely off and tossed them. Tifa pushed off the wall and hungrily went for his lips again. Her hands at his pants, zipping the rest down and pulling them desperately along with boxers he wore beneath. As their lips parted, Cloud searched within the walls of her mouth with his tongue. He slipped out of his pants and shorts, at the same time pushing her back onto that wall. His tongue was embraced and Tifa sucked on it like it was the sweetest piece of candy she's ever had.

Her hands cupped his cheek. Cloud ripped off her tank top. His hand swept over her breast and grazed a nipple, that immediately harden beneath his touch. Tifa moaned into his mouth. How he loved to make her moan. Of course it didn't compare to her screaming out his name. His harden manhood was pressing against her mount, that was still covered by a thong. Cloud took care of that, no problem. Lifted by her thighs for the second time, her body slid up the wall. A hand came to brush aside that panty line and Cloud rammed his dick deep inside her.

Tifa threw her head back against the wall, breaking that kiss for a scream in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. A second pound and Tifa was gasping for air, shorten nails still finding a way to pierce his shoulders as she held onto to him even tighter. This was a ride she did not want to fall off. With another grind, Tifa was lifted up further. Cloud lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth. His tongue flickered back and forth over the bumpy surface. He sucked on it. Tifa raised a hand behind his head and pushed him further into her nipple. He bit it. She muttered an, "Uh, yes…" that carried on for a few seconds, followed by a, "Harder," but what was it that she wanted harder, him fucking her, or his bite? Ah well, why not both.

Cloud's teeth had a good hold on that nipple and he pounded her so much harder now, that Tifa could already feel a bruise forming on her backside, but that thought had made her so much more wet. Tifa yearned for more. She wanted him so far in her that the head of his dick would pop out her mouth. Even in this helpless position, Tifa found the strength to lift her waist from the wall meeting his thrust halfway. It started to hurt like hell, but neither of them were going to stop. The more inclining of pain Tifa shared, the rougher Cloud got.

Tifa's nipple was becoming sore in his mouth. He already knew the limit and moved on to the next, making sure both her breast got the royal Cloud treatment. Again gasping for air, "Cloud…I'm going to cum." Tifa's hips bucked around his waist as a wave of ecstasy rushed over her. Still she continued to egg him on, "Cloud don't stop…Fuck me harder." Her juices glistening his dick every time he pulled in and out, running down his balls. Cloud was jolted in some wicked way and he wanted to hurt her so bad.

He pulled out of her. Quickly he spun her body. Tifa turned her head to the side, in time, before Cloud threw her back onto the wall, now with her back to him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, holding them in place with just one arm. His other arm, he used to raise up her ass. Her cheeks were spread and Cloud violated that tiny hole. There was a second scream from Tifa and another moan, but Cloud's groans masked her's. He buried his face into the neck of her shoulder. "Ah shit…" Tifa muttered, Cloud raising his head long enough to ask, "You want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!"

"I didn't think so."

They were both racing for air. Cloud couldn't hold out much longer with his dick being choked. Cum was begging to be released. Tifa was scratching desperately at the wall. Cloud's animosity drove her insane. "Cum with me Cum with me," she was shouting! With that final thrust, Cloud exploded into her asshole.

Seconds later, Tifa fell slumped onto his chest, but Cloud's weight overpowered her and she was sandwiched into the wall as he rested on her back to catch his breath. Her hands above her head were released. His arms came around her waist. Her arms fell over his and he held her there for a few minutes as they both regain their composure. Slowly he pulled out, each time Tifa mumbled, "Ow ow ow…" until they were separated. Still out of it, the wall as her support, Tifa turned. She brushed stands of damp hair out of her face and looked at Cloud with a smirk. Cloud returned that grin. He leaned into her for a quick kiss and muttered as he pulled away, "How's that for a story?"


End file.
